Cats
Cats gorge bush: I like me a nice cat. I'll take mine dead or alive John wayne: Have a cat Pilgrems Cats and starwars Cats are very powerful and can handle lightsaber's better then a human can. They are very powerful animals! They can bounce of walls, you can pick them up and drop them yet they will land on their feet which makes people very intrested in them . have you ever wondered why a cat can land on their feet, It's the force. cats only pull out their light saber for protection. While kittens are just learning how to use the force so they go out and kill about 50 people everytime you let them out of the house. The reason why a kitten wouldn't kill you is because they need you to provide food and shelter. But a fully trained cat can live on their own. Their are good cats and bad cats. Good cats only use their lightsaber to defend them selfs while the evil cat kills everything in site. When cats fight its a pretty epic battle. Lasts hours some of the time to secounds. Did you know a fully grown cat can run at the the speed of up to 200000 miles pur our by using the force. Chocolate cats Some cats are made of chocolate and if you bite them they will taste very good. The cat might be in incredible pain but don't worry cat chocolate is the best chocolate. Warning a cat may bite or scratch you. Cats come in 3 diffrent flavors just like people, white, dark and regular. Not all cats are made of chocolate. Some are normal cats. The fact is that all ginger or blonde cats are not made of chocolate. I like me some chocolate! bit my cat to see if it was made of chocolate, Screamed like a b*tch but it tasted soo... good. Chocolate cats are slightly rare and are much weaker then a regular cat. Some signs that you have a chocolate cat would be: *'Your cat should be affraid of other cats.' *'Chocolate cats should be depressed, hate their life, and in some cases are suisidel.' *'The cat should be dumber then normal cats and should be very dizzy' Super cats Super cats are amazing cats that can fly, shoot lasers, and has super strength. Super cats can lift up cars easily. They do contain a bit of the force. Super cats are super hero's who save the world from the super villain cats. They stop criminals and even torture cat haters. These guys are a bit rasist to black cats, thinking there unlucky and all but they fight throught if. Picking a fight with a super cat is the last thing you want to do. These cats can destroy stuff useing their mind. They have super speed and the can read minds. They do have very very bad hearing though. They do have a weakness though. It's dogs, the Super cats greatest fear. Most cats can take down a puppy chiwawa. But not even the strongest super cat can. A super cat is more then just all that, its very stupid and dull. You might see one fly into a building! They are also stubern. If a dog has food it will attack it. But sence its scared of dogs it will get so confuse it will faint. Super villain cats These cats are very evil and will not spear a soul. If you see an cat with glowing eye's you will be lucky to live. If starwars cats scared you then your about to sh*t your pants. This is the cat militaries greatist fear. The villian cat will toture anything inside. Super villain cats each have many diffrent powers unlike super cats. these cats are a little smarter then super cats but their still stupid like most cats. Cats like these have tryed to destroy the world many time but super cats always stop them. These cats ussally turn evil from abuse. These cats are powerful but they never turn good. Its like theirs something keeping them evil. It might just be that its fun to watch people suffer I don't know but the sure like doing what they do. This is a cat that can use mind control on mice or rats to make it easier to eat them. these cats have alot of fans. ect cats. There are many more cats to talk about so I'm going to breifly talk about some of them. Here are more cats: ' *'citizen cat: just the average cat *'Cool cat: these cats are the most best/nicest looking cats' *'giant cats: ussally found in forests. average size, 50 feet tall' *'Skinny cats: ussally scared about their weight so they puke alot' *'smart cats: are super smart cats that can make cool inventions' *'Ginger cats: mean cats the bite scratch and claws alot. Plane assholes' *'Side kick cats: side kick to super cats and loves their life because they get to fight along side with their favorite super cat.' *'Dead cat: Not much to say' *'Ghost cat: many diffrent kinds of ghost cats' *'Noob cats: ussually newborn kittens.' Thats all!